A conventional heater device includes plural heat radiation portions and plural heat generation portions. The heat generation portion is formed into a thin plate. The plural heat radiation portions are dispersed, and a low heat conduction portion is provided between the two adjacent heat radiation portions. The low heat conduction portion surrounds the entire periphery of the heat radiation portion, thereby thermally separating the plural heat radiation portions from each other (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).